Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a diode of the ESD device.
Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices have been widely applied to various electronic devices to improve reliability of the electronic devices.
In current ESD devices, a clamping circuit using diode strings is employed to provide the ESD protection. For example, a diode string circuit may be connected between a system voltage and ground, so as to provide a path for electrostatic discharging.
However, when implementing the diode string circuit in the current manufacture, the leakage current of the diode string circuit are increased due to current amplification caused from parasitic bipolar junction transistors (BJTs).
Moreover, in the current manufacture, when implementing the diode string circuit, a particular manufacturing process, for example, deep N-well, may be utilized. As a result, the layout area and the manufacturing cost are increased.